


Luxurie

by Not_You



Series: A Love Of Soft Living [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Snake, Canonical Child Abuse, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fat Character, Finger Sucking, First Time Topping, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, but snake is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: The further adventures of Otacon being fat and Snake loving it, in which an elliptical machine is repaired and Snake gets fucked.





	Luxurie

**Author's Note:**

> Luxurie (Old French) - "debauchery, dissoluteness, lust," from Latin luxuria "excess, luxury, extravagance, profusion; delicacy"

It’s nice to be able to hold on to a home base for a while. They’re always ready to move, they have to be, but this little hole in the wall hides them well enough to settle in for a few months. There isn’t much space for running in the narrow, crooked streets around them, so Otacon is far from surprised when Snake comes home one afternoon hauling an old elliptical machine. He got it for nothing at a garage sale because it doesn’t work, and his childlike faith in Otacon’s ability to fix it is adorable. It’s also completely justified, since all Otacon has to do is replace a few wires and partially disassemble the motor to get to its loose couplings. He works on the floor, stretched out on his belly and humming to himself.

It takes three hours to fix the machine, and only that long because halfway through Snake slithers up beside him and insists on a round of handjobs, growling into Otacon’s ear about how fucking unbearably cute he is the whole time.

“I am so glad to be on the right side of your nerd fetish,” Otacon teases, catching his breath in Snake’s arms afterward, and Snake chuckles.

“What can I say, competence is sexy,” he says, and nibbles the edge of Otacon’s ear, making him squirm.

“Quit iiitt,” Otacon whines, and the afterglow turns into a tickle fight. It’s an uneven match, since Snake is orders of magnitude better at wrestling, even if he is ticklish in more places.

Despite Snake’s interruptions, Otacon has the machine in working order by the time he goes to bed, and he wakes up to the gentle sounds of the mechanism in action. For a while he just lies there and watches Snake’s ass, always a thing of beauty. At long last he sits up and stretches, and Snake slows and then comes to a stop, hopping off of the machine and turning to Otacon with a fond smile.

“So the repairs are holding?” Otacon asks.

“It might as well be new,” Snake says, wiping his face with the t-shirt looped around his neck. “I got the resistance set about right for you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Snake says, blinking at him. “You could use more cardio options, too.”

Of course Otacon has a hell of a lot of baggage about exercise and people telling him to get some and people springing new plans on his fat ass out of the debatable goodness of their hearts, but Snake just looks at Otacon like this is what they do every morning, and Otacon groans.

“Ugh, fine. After some goddamn breakfast, though.” He already knows not to go too heavy on it, and really the biggest meal of his day tends to be the last one, when he suddenly realizes that that he’s been hunched over a computer for ten hours and the chips ran out by hour two. There’s not a hell of a lot of choice anyway. Protein powder, instant noodles, a granola bar, and (decadent luxury) two flavors of instant oatmeal. Otacon takes the last strawberries and ‘creme’ one, since Snake doesn’t care.

After a nice cardboard cup of nutrient slop, Otacon drags himself to the machine. Snake is showering, so there’s no one to witness Otacon’s graceless efforts to find the right stride. After a few tries and a couple moments of real worry for all his various groin muscles, Otacon figures it out. He carefully does not think about how fucked it is that he can fix this thing but using it without falling off is a real challenge.

It gets to be much less of a challenge over the next few weeks, at least. Exercise is sweaty and boring, but it’s getting more manageable with practice, and Snake is always encouraging, in his laconic way. Always willing to rub sore muscles, too, and it’s easier for Otacon to push himself with that kind of motivation. Even so, Otacon knows he sounds like the whiny fatty he is when he brings this up, but he really can’t help it, the elliptical is fucking _boring_. For a while there he was coding and working on math problems in his head and that helped, but now it’s like the actual fiber of his muscles is bored. Snake just smiles at him across the breakfast table, sipping his coffee.

“Well,” he says at last, “if you’re sick of the elliptical, we’ll have to find something else. In the meantime, you could always fuck me for cardio.”

Otacon smiles. “I know people say it’s good exercise, but I tend to end up flat on my back and letting you do all the work.” He takes a sip of his own coffee, doing his best not to feel the lack of sugar.

“And that’s good or I wouldn’t do it,” Snake says, “but I meant we could trade off.”

Otacon stares at him. “Do you—seriously? You’d like that?”

“Pretty sure I’d fucking love it,” Snake says, and Otacon can feel himself blushing. “You’re pretty big, I’d have to stretch out a bit first, but that part’s fun too.” Otacon lets out a squeak, and Snake’s smile widens.

Today is a mostly-empty day for Philanthropy, which is why they have the time to have conversations about Otacon’s exercise routine over breakfast, so going straight back to bed is an option, one that Otacon is somewhere between glad and terrified to take. Snake is all over him in the usual way, but this time he’s getting naked first, dammit. When Otacon tells him so, he just laughs, and lets Otacon strip him. He’s fucking gorgeous, and Otacon tries to let it just be wonderful and not bring any self-loathing into it. It helps that Snake steps into his arms and kisses him, already half hard against his hip and holding him tightly. Otacon can’t help a little whimper, and Snake hushes him.

They just stand there like that for a long moment, but then Snake steps away and pulls Otacon along to bed. It’s an interesting change from being crowded forward the way he usually is, and even more interesting to have Snake all spread out and waiting. Otacon stretches out beside him, taking the lube when Snake hands it to him. Snake’s eyes have that weird glow again, and it’s comforting to see him looking so eager, even if that makes Otacon worry more about fucking this up. One disaster at a time. 

Otacon gets two fingers good and slick, and reaches around and under Snake’s thigh to just feel his way over Snake for a moment, rubbing circles on his hole as he kisses him. The whole thing feels more momentous than it probably should, but Otacon is calm. It’s easier to be gentle when you’re calm. Snake makes a soft hum of pleasure that Otacon has never heard before, and it gives him the courage to gently push just the tip of his index finger in. He rests his head on Snake’s shoulder while he works, and Snake moans softly, so tight and hot around the two fingers that Otacon gradually gets knuckle deep in him.

“I can’t believe you don’t even have your shirt off,” he grumbles, during a pause for breath, and Otacon laughs, because for once he genuinely forgot. He’s not worrying about getting caught or what he looks like, he’s just too involved to care.

“Sorry, Snake,” he says, and gently crooks his fingers a little, searching for the right angle and then finding it as Snake whimpers, his cock twitching and releasing a little jet of precome. “Better?” Otacon coos, and Snake pants helplessly as Otacon rubs slow circles that make him squirm and tug at Otacon’s shirt.

“Need to feel you,” he begs, and it’s almost a whine. 

He’s all flushed and his powerful limbs seem to be operating at about fifteen percent strength and it may be the most incredible thing Otacon has ever seen. He kisses Snake, burying his fingers as deep as he can get them before he has to pull out and sit up to get his shirt off. He flings it to one side and scrambles out of his pants. He actually has lost a little weight, this process is a tiny bit easier than it would have been last month. It’s probably five pounds at the maximum, though, and all the awkwardness comes back in a rush as he positions himself between Snake’s thighs. 

Otacon feels huge and ridiculous and like some kind of affront to all that muscle, and he really wishes that he had Snake on all fours or something, that he wasn’t so fucking _visible_. He lines himself up and pushes in, slow and careful, the feeling of Snake opening up for him enough to take out nearly all of the anxiety. Snake moans softly, and the sound makes something in Otacon’s chest unclench. He rolls his hips a little, sinking deeper as Snake melts under him, panting softly.

It’s still embarrassing to feel the way his soft belly squishes Snake’s dick between them, but only for a split second because Snake’s eyes go huge at the contact, and he lets out a loud, sudden moan, bucking and trembling under Otacon, his cock twitching against the sensitive skin of Otacon’s belly. Otacon shivers, and starts to just barely rock his hips, just feeling Snake out, how hot he is inside, how silky and fragile-feeling. Snake rolls his hips up, stroking himself on Otacon and smearing his skin with precome. His eyes are closed now, and his face is flushed, his hands as weak and clumsy as they ever get as he paws at Otacon’s shoulders, too disorganized even to properly clutch.

“You like that?” Otacon whispers, with a meaningful push forward that increases the pressure on Snake’s cock, and Snake whines, shaking.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, “fuck, yes, please, I--” he cuts himself off with a helpless moan as Otacon starts to pull back further on each thrust, keeping contact but giving Snake a little more friction as he pants and wraps his legs around Otacon, crying out in time to the rocking of their hips. 

It’s fascinating, the way Snake falls apart underneath him. His mouth hangs open slightly as he pants, helpless little sounds escaping on each breath, and the way he’s clutching at Otacon is probably going to leave bruises. Even now he’s graceful, his hips keeping up a serpentine grind that’s going to leave Otacon blowing him apologetically after he goes off like a firecracker on the third of July. He’s thinking he should say something about that if he can just find words again, and then Snake is grabbing his hand and sucking the first two fingers deep into his mouth. He whimpers around them, shaking, and Otacon groans, gently fucking them along his tongue.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Otacon breathes, and the light flush Snake always gets with sex deepens, pink to red. Otacon chuckles and covers his face with kisses, softly telling him that he’s really cute like this, whispering into his ears and nibbling at the sensitive edges as he squirms and whines, his cock twitching against Otacon’s belly, covering both of them in slick.

Snake half-opens his eyes, their usual ferocious focus blurred, and Otacon gazes into them as he fucks Snake deep and fast, the way he seems to want it. Snake making muffled noises around his fingers is one of the hottest things Otacon has ever seen, but after another minute or so he does need that arm back if he’s going to be on top, and so he pulls his fingers out of Snake’s mouth. Snake lets out an unhappy noise but doesn’t try to stop him.

“S-sorry,” Otacon breathes, planting his hands so he can actually obey the way Snake’s legs around his waist are urging for harder. 

Snake rubs his back and breathes, “It’s okay,” and then turns his head to one side on the pillow, sucking on his own fingers instead, three of them now. This is going to haunt Otacon’s wet dreams, and he lets out a weird, strangled noise, hips speeding up of their own volition. 

Snake moans around his fingers again and again and then cries out, letting them slip out of his mouth as he comes, clinging to Otacon, who fucks him through it as he shakes all over and whimpers, all that strength so helpless. He makes the sweetest little mewling noise when Otacon comes deep inside him a minute later, and for a long moment the two of them just lie there, Snake holding Otacon close. He makes a plaintive little noise when his body pushes Otacon’s cock out, and Otacon chuckles, sitting up enough to get the condom off and throw it away. He uses hand sanitizer afterward, because he’s not gross like Snake. That done, Snake hauls him back down into the same position, rumbling happily.

“’m not too heavy?” Otacon mutters, and Snake makes one of his odd hurgling noises, but the happy one, not the one that just proves he’s paying attention.

“Tell you when you’re too heavy,” he mumbles, and grabs a handful of Otacon’s ass like it’s the only thing he needs to be utterly content.

Otacon chuckles, nuzzling into the hollow of Snake’s throat. “’Kay,” he mutters, pressing a kiss there. It’s hard for Otacon not to sabotage his own happiness, and after a while he grimaces. “Jesus, how long have you been waiting for me to do some work around here?” They’ve been fucking, or Snake has been fucking him, for months, now, and he hadn’t even known Snake had wanted his turn, let alone that he’d like it so much.

Snake chuckles, kneading Otacon’s ass like a pleased cat, making him shiver and melt into the touch. “I think I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me since getting fucked first started to sound like a good idea. So I guess since I was thirteen and a half.”

“And a half, huh?” And it’s weird, that Julie started in on him when he was fifteen and that all he can think now is that Dave must have been a really cute kid. It’s comforting, to not even need to be repulsed.

“I’m a summer birthday and it was near Christmas when I tried it the first time, so yeah, thirteen and a half.” He stops, tense under Otacon. “Shit. I mean--”

Otacon starts to laugh. It builds until he can hardly breathe, and he’s a weak, noodle-limbed weight on Snake. He doesn’t just feel good, he feels free, and he’s not sure he’ll ever find the words to tell Snake how much he loves him.


End file.
